


In Sickness and In Health

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: A Dance So Divine [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Descriptions of Sickness, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: The reader is suddenly over come with flu like symptoms. Thankfully, Hannibal is there to help.





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm really good at disappearing for periods of time and then coming back, aren't I?

My body seized as I gripped the sheets of the bed. Breathing hard, my eyelids shut tight against the blackness of the room. Sweat beaded on my skin, soaking the bed. Everything was so loud, so harsh. And even though I seemed to have every blanket from around the house piled on top and around me, I was still so cold. Sharp pains racked my brain, pounding drums that would not cease. Any movement from the neck up was agonizing, but I had to move from the chest down. I was so uncomfortable. My brain wanted nothing more than to sleep but my legs needed to run. Too many times had I wrapped myself up only to realize I needed to go to the bathroom again. It was an endless cycle of discomfort, stillness, and movement. I could not find rest. My toes curled and my fingers flexed. A whine left my lips, pathetic and helpless. But that grew into a growl which grew into a shout. Sickness.

I was sick.

I was in pain.

I wanted it to all be over.

As sudden as it had overtaken me, I doubted it would be as sudden to leave.  
And when a voice spoke that wasn’t my own, I wanted to leap and run. A flight response of my body acting on its own. But I knew should I try to raise my head the room would spin and I would find myself collapsed on the ground. So I stayed under the covers, under the pillows, like a scared dog. Shaking, twitching, tears rolling down my cheeks.

The covers moved and my suffocating blackness was hit by a cold wind. I felt hands on my forehead.

“You’re burning up,” Hannibal said. “A fever.”

Impossible, I was freezing. I tried to speak, but all that came out was another incomprehensible groan. I heard him sigh as he placed the covers back around me. “I’ll be right back.”

Seconds, minutes, all felt like hours to me. A roaring filled my ears and I tried to bury myself farther into the sweat soaked pillows and sheets.  
The covers moved again and I was tried to hide. Hannibal’s hands pulled at me gently and my body rolled with him. The room swayed and I felt my body turn to jelly as he managed to get me to sit up. He pushed me forward and then helped me stand up. Or, more or less, stood me up and dragged me to the bathroom.  
Eyes still shut tight, a stream of noises left my mouth and I felt him move just a bit quicker. A god send, he was, to know what I needed no matter what. To know that I needed to get to the toilet as fast as possible.

He softly dropped me in front of the toilet and I did exactly what I needed to do. It was awful, it was terrifying. Throwing up is one thing. But realizing that you’re running out of air while you’re still heaving is worse. I couldn’t breath as I threw up again. I couldn’t find a chance to take a breath. My chest hurt, it was burning. My head was blasting with pain and I was so afraid that I would die there, suffocating with vomit coming out of my nose and mouth.

But then I finally managed to take a breath. I finally managed to fill my lungs and heave again.

And then it was over.

My body shook, shivered, convulsed. More tears streamed down my face as I cried into the toilet. Hannibal flushed and leaned me back. He cleaned off my face and kissed my forehead. He gave me a glass of water and I took the smallest of sips I could muster. It was then that I realized that the roaring I had heard was the shower. Steam was filling the bathroom. He lifted me up, pressing my naked body against his, and took me into the shower. He held me close, making sure I was covered in hot water. But I couldn’t keep standing. My legs buckled and he carefully brought me to the ground.

Hannibal hugged me there, he held me close. Together we sat in the shower with hot water running over us.


End file.
